winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Roots of the Shimmering Flowers
The Roots of the Shimmering Flowers is a collection of roots connected to a large, twisted tree located somewhere out in the oceans of Linphea. It has only been featured within the Winx Club Comic Series, having made its first and only appearance in Issue 110: The Magical Valley of Linphea. Overview The Roots of the Shimmering Flowers is a large tree that floats out in the middle of Linphea's oceans. It appears to be made entirely of winding, twisted roots with the top being covered in bright orange leaves and flowers. The underwater section of the Roots appear more aquatic as, rather than being brown and appearing like bark, this section of roots is green and appears more like a large expanse of vines or seaweed. There are also a few orange flowers that bloom on some of the vine-like roots. Also, contrary to what its name suggests, the Roots of the Shimmering Flowers is a different location from the Shimmering Flowers Valley. The two are only connected through how the Roots of the Shimmering Flowers feed on the sap of the realm, creating a magical essence that allows for all the plant-life on Linphea that allows them to thrive. Comics #110: The Magical Valley of Linphea Having arrived in Linphea through its Ocean Gate, Tritannus and his mutants quickly come across the Roots of the Shimmering Flowers. Feeling triumphant, Tritannus takes the time to explain to his mutants the purpose of the roots, as well as his plan to absorb all the lifeblood stored within them to lay waste to Linphea's plant-life and turn its oceans to mud. He quickly goes on to suck the lifeblood from the underwater section of the roots with his trident, leaving behind a large patch of dark energy that the Winx later come across. Unfortunately, just as the Winx arrive at the underwater section of the Roots thanks to the Selkies, Tritannus has already finished draining them of their lifeblood and has enclosed it all within his Crystal Drop. He then sends his mutants out to distract the Winx as he makes his escape, aware of how Aisha would never let the Winx hurt her mutated subjects. As the Winx deal with the mutants, Bloom manages to slip away and continue chasing down Tritannus alongside the Selkies, however, Tritannus is able to evade all of Bloom's attacks thanks to the cover that the Roots provide. He then proceeds to make his escape as Bloom laments over how she cannot land any attacks. With no other options, Bloom contacts Flora through their communicators, interrupting her birthday celebration with Helia and Miele. Later on, Tritannus expresses his frustration over the Roots' thick vines getting in his way as he cuts through them with his trident. He does recognize that the same vines he is complaining about helped him escape from the Winx and sneers at the thought of finally leaving Linphea. That is until the vines surrounding him begin to grab hold of him and snatch the Crystal Drop away. As he is restrained by the vines, Tritannus realizes that they are being controlled by a magical energy. Bloom and the Selkies catch sight of this as well and all realize that Flora answered her distress call. Tritannus quickly breaks through the vines but is unable to attack since the vines snatched away his trident earlier. This leaves him open for Bloom's Expansive Fire and Flora's Floral Whirlpool, though, he is luckily knocked next to where his trident had fallen. Weakened and out of options, Tritannus uses his trident to throw a spray of magic pollution at the fairy duo to use as cover to make his escape. Flora and Desiryee are able to dispel the magic pollution by expanding their magical auras together and Flora returns the lifeblood of the plants to the Roots with the Crystal Drop. Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Locations Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Linphea Category:Plants